brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tzivos/The Dragon Conquerer
(Setting - The Cave of Desires - Level 3) "It looks like we've found a mimic. Alright everybody, get ready! If this is a dragon mimic, we need to be ready to go all out!" Talyor said to his squad. "Zelban, I want you to cast Brilliant Guard as soon as we know if this is the real deal or not." "As you wish, Lord Taylor," Zelban replied. Taylor walked over the the squirming chest, and without hesitation, opened it and immediately jumped back. Upon opening, the chest sprouted three eyes, rows of razor-sharp teeth, and a tongue that strangely looked like a dragon, even touting wings and red, glowing eyes, with its own set of teeth. "This is it, everyone! It's time to give it all we've got! This will be tough, but I know we can do it! EVERYONE! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!!" Taylor screamed. Immediately, Taylor's squad got into formation, and Zelban stepped forward, letting loose an incredibly bright, green light, swinging his sword in a circular pattern, creating a magic shield for his allies. After the light settled, Lava immediately flew forward, letting off an instense heat, strong enough to melt through solid steel. Luna followed, as well as Zephu and Eze, and immediately, the cavern erupted in an immense burst of multi-colored light as the warriors unleashed their ultimate skills upon the levitating mimic. When the light settled, the dragon mimic showed clear signs of injury; its eyes were half closed, and its tongue was showing clear signs of scratches, bruises, and blood was seeping from multiple scratches along its "body." The mimic then disappeared and reappeared in front of Zephu, lunging forward with its tongue. Zephu raised his triple-pronged spear to block the attack as best he could, taking moderate damage. The mimic then attacked Lava, who blocked with her wings and blade, taking little damage, and once more, it attacked Zelban, who took the attack like it was nothing. Immediately, Eze and Luna jumped forward to attack the opening the monster left, striking critical blows. Lava, Zephu, and Zelban followed suit, pummeling the beast until it could barely move. Eze and Luna then stepped forth once more to finish it off, unaware of its ruse. "Luna, Eze! Watch out! It was a trap!" Lava shouted, but before they fully heard her, the monster knocked back Eze with a strong attack, sending him flying back into the arms of his comrades. Luna, however, wasn't so lucky. The monster grabbed her with its tongue, piercing her flesh with its razor sharp teeth, and threw her to the side. She rolled before getting back up, but the monster was back on her, beating her and biting her until she simply lay on the ground, bloodied, bruised, and lifeless. "LUNA!!!" Taylor screamed, enraged at the monster that so brutally beat his faithful companion. Immediately, two words were calmly said as Zephu rushed forward at the beast; "Rising Storm," Zephu said as he thrust his spear forward with lightning speed, striking the monster multiple times before it fell to the floor, unable to move. As the monster died, its body faded away until only a small red orb could be seen. Taylor walked over and picked it up before looking back at Luna's lifeless, beaten bodice. Immediately, Taylor ruffled through his leather sack, searching for what he hoped would revive his fallen comrade. "Thank Lucius I still have a revive with me!" Taylor sighed with relief and walked over to Luna's body, kneeling in front of it. He opened the revive bottle, and gave the liquid inside to Luna, pouring its contents into her open mouth. Immediately, Luna shot up, gasping for breath, her eyes wide with surprise, before realizing the battle had already ended. "What in the name of Lucius happened? I feel like I've been hit by a Juggernaut! Can any of you blathering idiots stop standing there and tell me what happened?!" Luna said as Taylor handed her two cure flasks. "The beast countered the attack you and Eze launched, knocking him back and taking advantage of the gap it created. You were brutally beaten to death by the beast. Luckily, Lord Taylor had a revive in his luggage, and was able to save you," Zelban said. "Well, I guess even an idiot like Taylor can be useful sometimes," Luna said as she drank the cures Taylor gave her. "I'm incredibly glad I was able to do so, Luna, and I hope you are as well," Taylor said. As the group gathered their wits and healed up during the moment of peace, they gathered their things and left the cavern, pleased with the results. - This is my first attempt at writing fan-fic, based off of my first encounter with a dragon mimic, so I'd love to hear some feedback and ideas. -''Tzivos'' Category:Blog posts